The present invention relates to a novel herbicide. More particularly, the invention relates to a herbicide which comprises at least one compound as an active ingredient of the formula (I); ##STR2## wherein X represents a halogen atom or an alkyl sulfinyl or alkyl sulfonyl having 1 to 3 carbon atoms, n represents an integer of 1 to 3, Y represents SO or SO2, and R represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group having 1 to 3 carbon atoms.
A wide variety of compounds have been examined. As a result of the investigation, it has been found that the compounds of formula (I) according to this invention exhibit excellent herbicidal effects on a large number of weeds as well as high stability for crops. Moreover, the present compounds are very safe and are of substantially reduced toxicity to human beings, animals, fish, shell-fish and the like.